The Chase
by lovemisery
Summary: AU: Marlene never dies, Sirius gets married, and this is all about the chase. One-shot. R


Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter.  
A/N: I was bored; I don't usually do one-shots.

* * *

**The Chase**

"Are you ready?"

Marcus McKinnon stood patiently in the doorway to Marlene's third floor bedroom. They could have been twins; their dark hair waved around porcelain features, bright blue eyes stood out from their fringe, and they were both tall, even Marlene. She had been prettier before the war, though Marc's scars seemed to work for him. Sirius Black liked to remind Marlene that she would always be his leggy brunette – Legs, he called her. For all her faults she had her beauty, even in its wake; for Sirius she was as irresistible as she'd been the day he'd decided to pursue her. Marcus – Marc knew this too; he'd done almost everything to keep the two apart. Oh, how things could change.

"I don't know if I can do this," Marlene said quietly. She ran her shaking fingers over the bodice of her lacey dress. Her stomach had knotted itself into an irreparable mess. Her head throbbed as she forced a swallow; she bit her lip over and over.

"It's scary right now because it's happening, but this is what you want, Marlene. Have I ever lied to you?" Marc asked with a tiny tilted grin. Marlene could not think of a time or a reply, not in all the years Marc had practically raised her, had he ever steered her wrong. "And what are you scared of? _My_ Marlene has always been fearless, brave."

"Gryffindor," she corrected him. They both smiled.

"I was almost there."

"Reckless," Marlene pointed out.

"Stubborn."

"Wild."

"Very wild," Marc countered, shaking his head as he sighed. "And still you managed to grow up, _somehow_."

"I had some help."

"Did you?" Marc teased. He rolled up the sleeve of his dress robes to check his watch. "Never on time," he added.

The color drained from Marlene's cheeks as she remembered her anxiety. "Everyone's waiting," she said breathlessly. She looked faint; she felt faint.

"It's a long time coming."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yes," Marc said without hesitation. He held his hand out to her, ever a gentleman. "You are too, you know. He makes you happy," Marc said as Marlene gave him her sweaty hand. "I couldn't ask for anyone else."

"Now you're lying to me," she said.

"Would anyone else have you?"

"You see," Marlene huffed, though her grin remained.

Marc smirked; it stretched the scar at his cheek. "I'm not lying, though; he's the only man that can handle you."

"Like you'll let him," Marlene remarked.

"You'll always be my sister, it's true," Marc agreed.

"All ready?" James Potter asked, appearing at her bedroom door. Marlene noticed his hair first; Lily's combing had been for nothing.

As if on command the redhead appeared at James' side. She stood up tall to reach for his hair and he winced as she attempted to flatten it. Marlene took a deep breath and then another, she looked up at Marc who was always watching her in a hyper vigilant sort of way. He would die for every one of his siblings, for the cause, and especially for Marlene. She reassured him with a nod and then blushed at his brilliant smile. She tried to file the moment away, because she wasn't sure she'd ever see her brother look so approving of anything that involved Sirius Black ever again.

Marlene nervously watched her closest friend descend the stairs with James Potter, Marlene's old next door neighbor. They were all grown up. Alice with Neville and Lily with Harry – Marlene's heart missed a beat as she considered the child growing within her.

"Breathe," Marc reminded her.

The music shifted to something more enchanting, melodic. Marlene blew out a breath and looked at Marc; he looked mostly amused. She bumped her shoulder against his but did not move from her place. The next few seconds stretched on forever; the ones that were always the last of anything.

No more break-ups or quiet moments; she was going to be Mrs. Sirius Black, Mrs. – Marlene's shoulders drew up as she shook her head. When had she grown up? She'd missed it in all the chaos of war, her parent's deaths, and her friend's deaths. Things had happened so quickly, because where had the gone, that she'd swore to Lily that Sirius Black was just her friend? – would only ever be his friend. Where was that day that she'd fallen in love? – In the middle of so much hate. Sirius always told her he would win, and he had. Marlene angled her thin shoulders into a nice square, she took a deep breath, and then she took a step.

She was glad she didn't wear heals – no sooner had she thought that was she kissing Mr. Sirius Black. All she could see was that look – the one James had had the day he'd married Lily. Light grey eyes and a handsome mess of dark wavy curls, Sirius' Adam's apple bobbing as he took the hardest swallow of his life, because Marlene was just so much Marlene. She was across from him and then before him, her crystal blue eyes conveying his every feeling. They broke apart at scattered applause and a minute 'Pafoo' from little Harry. Marlene's skin heated to her roots; she'd forgotten that anybody had been watching. Sirius smirked his infamous bone melting smirk, and she returned it – a smart ass grin he couldn't resist.

"I still think this counts as me winning," she said. They walked down a makeshift aisle in Marc's sitting room, ducking bits of rice as her friends and brothers tossed them up in an arc over the couple's heads.

Bits of rice stuck in Sirius' hair as he turned his lips to her hidden ear. "Who says it's over?"

Marlene shoved his side, laughing as her boot caught at the lining of her skirt. Sirius' arm snaked around her waist and held her upright. Her breath caught in her throat. Sirius' lips caught hers and they could have kissed forever, but Alice wouldn't allow it.

"We're amongst children," she called over all the celebration, the music and the guests.

"Aren't I always?" Sirius called back, his lips leaving Marlene's for the first time in seconds.

"Oi," James said where he stood near Lily.

"Your brooms," Lily said where she'd stopped at the door in the foyer, brooms in arms.

"It's still a no on the bike?" Sirius asked Marlene.

Marlene took her broom. "You're married now Sirius Black, I'll be the only one who gets riding."

Sirius smirked. "Let's skip the reception."

"One hour you two," Lily warned them while shaking her head; a slight blush stained her fair skin.

"Race you, winner takes all," Marlene teased.

Everyone flooded into the front garden as Marlene mounted her broom.

"Keep in mind that I was never a chaser," Sirius said with a wink.

"Not until you met me," Marlene-the-chaser replied, kicking off from the ground before he could object.

It would go on like that for years, one challenging the other. Who would be the favorite parent, who had the best job, who managed the best sex, who looked the youngest – That was just them and everyone had come to accept it. Sirius and Marlene had built their lives around each other without really trying. It was a wonder it had taken them so long to commit to the chase; it was obviously their favorite pastime. It would take a lifetime for them to wear the phrase thin.

"I win."


End file.
